A weird timewarp
by Shadow-Vanear
Summary: AU Naruto is the oldest son of Minato and Kushina once he fails, his youngest sibling his little brother offers not only a chance at victory and also a chance to set thing right. rated M for future language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

"Damn Minato, I bet he died just to get out of all this paper work."- Human/summon speaking

"**HA! I am freed now peons, You're all fucked now"- **Demonic/God specking

_'Oh shit'-_ Human/summon thinking

"_**I thought I told you to behave"-**_ Fusion/Demonic/Godly Combination speaking

_**'Shit! Shit! SHIT!''**_- Demonic/God thinking

_**'Yup you're fucked now'-**_ Fusion/Demonic/Godly Combination thinking

**Prolog**

In the midst of a desalinate baron canyon field hundreds of bodies lay about cold and lifeless the handiwork of Tobi clearly evident, amongst of the death only four lives

remain the lives of four monsters of battle, three of which now stand on the tips of the of the _Gedō Mazō's _fingers the sealing process already stated in fact it is coming to a

close, the fourth and the victim Naruto Uzumazki-Namikaze '_Hmm, some __savior__ I turned out to__ be. I couldn't save anybody, Not Hinata, not Sakura, Not Sakuke, I couldn't __even save Bee and I was right there.'_ After finding out about Naruto's parents curtsey of an overly talkative Tobi, Onoki and all the Iwa

shinobi abandoned to Alliance and team up with Tobi but not before sealing the Endo Tensei Madara, somehow no one was killed by that asteroid he called forth, Naruto himself still does not know what happened but he does remember pain like his brain was being ripped apart, then the asteroid just vanished like it was never there to begin with. The battle raged on for a few more minutes before reinforcements arrived but wait felt

like hours even days, but such are thing when you fight an overwhelming force, the reinforcements were Hinata and Neji's group... that only prolonged more deaths by a matter of minutes. After some time Madara

went in for the kill on Naruto's shadow clone, Hinata took the blow and died instantly, stricken by shock the clone never saw then second attack, upon receiving the memories Naruto never before felt such rage and

blood-lust within himself. He wanted to tear Madara apart wanted to destroy him and the next thing he knows he was being pulled to the target of his rage by a Bansho Ten'in, once he was close enough he lunched a

simple punch at the reanimated corpse, that atomized Madara's entire right arm, claiming he only nicked him, Madara tried to put some distance between them via Shinra Tensei which was nullified by Naruto using his

left arm as a shield and getting a good one catching a right uppercut into Madara's stomach reducing the Uchiha to an upper body and left arm with the ashes very slowly reforming. Just as Madara tried to move his left

arm, Naruto blasted him with a Biju Bomb, further crippling the undead Uchiha leaving just his head. Just after sealing the disembodied head Tobi shows up just run his mouth and run away. Naruto never noticed that

his arms laced themselves with even more chakra then what they should have in his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. That was 11 months ago. About 2 months after that the truth about the Uchiha Massacre... the only good

thing that came was those old cronies were put to death, and the Alliance lost even more ground as well as all the Kumo shinobi and Konoha lost all backing from the other lands eventually it became Konoha against

not only Tobi and Kabuto's army but the rest of the Alliance has well, Killer Bee as captured, A overreacted blaming Konoha when it was about 50 of those white Zetsus in disguise, Tobi all but won that that point, and

just he did, he wiped out all the Suna shinobi at night, leaving Konoha at the weakest they have ever been. Just a few hours again while everyone in the middle of a massive one-sided battle Tobi unleashed the G_edō _

_Mazō, having it unleash the power of the eight captured Biju in the form of eight full-powered Biju Bombs killing everyone and leaving Naruto at Death's door. __'I guess this is it, everyone I'm so sorry...I failed.' _**"Your **

**suppose to be my champion, hero to the world, bringer of peace, and leader of the new world? Pathetic, you are not Naruto, your not even worthy of being called a pale imitation." **Naruto hears within his head a voice deep like the Kyuubi's yet holds its own authority, a surreal voice lased with both disappointment and sadness? "Hey! Don't be so hard on him Ju. I mean for one who didn't have anything he did pretty good to get this far. Hey Naruto hold on for just a second, I wanna talk to face to face."

Naruto can only watch in awe as the world around him turns a dull gray and everything including the sealing grinds to a halt. _'What the fuck is going on?' _Naruto thinks as he falls to the ground, getting up he notices that all his chakra, all his strength has returned to him that, and now sitting in front of him as a massive silver wolf,

the size of the Kyuubi, maybe a little bit bigger, eyes widening in horror as he realizes that the wolf as ten tails swaying back and forth slightly behind it and a person is sitting on its nose. "Hey no need to be so freaked out he wont hurt you, no you're way too important for that." Realizing that the figure is no longer on the wolf's nose he quickly turns on his heels to find to his surprise a young man who looks exactly like him wear similar cloths the are similar to his own the difference being this new boy's are a dark boarder line black green where his are a bright orange, this newcomer has also is not wearing a village headband and as a sword strapped to his left hip

'Probably_ for a faster draw.'_ Naruto thinks to him self but what really catches his eye is the fact that this young man has the same spiky hear style that both he and his father Minato have execpt this boy ' s hair his color being an even richer shade of red then his mother Kushina's, his looked more like blood. If not for this fact Naruto would are sworn that they are

"Brothers? Hmm yup that is exactly that we are in fact we have a sister too, to she is younger, to me she is older we're triplets." the kid said interrupting Naruto's thoughts almost like he can "Read your, mind yeah I can that is part of the Kekkei Genkais that we got from mom and I have got to admit of the first of the three of us to awaken all four of our Kekkei Genkais in the same day, let alone within an hour of each other!" the boy exclaimed happily despite the confusion written all over Naruto's face

"WHAT?" Naruto asked/shouted "First my name is Garikku." the boy now known as Garikku starts "And here is the quick facts the Jubi you see behind you is the real one, the creator god that made our world, the one Madara is trying to awaking is actually an evil Demon God named Gonjora, Gongjora wants nothing more than to kill and destroy everything that the creator God Jubi made.

Yes Tobi is Madara or rather an incomplete copy of him Madara gained the Rinnegan and used the Creation of All to made a second him, but before he could finish Hashirama impaled him through the heart reducing Tobi to just a shell of who he was. And yes because the Jubi is sealed within me you can call me a god, No, Killer Bee can do same of the things I am doing right now, he is no where near the title 'ultimate jinchuriki' I am however, right not we are in my Temporal Release: space/time freeze, if you don't believe the first part take a look at his paws/claws see that there is a bunch of planets growing around him that is because his chakra breaths life into all things."

Garikku finishes "Your n-not lying." Naruto states in disbelieve "Yeah, it's a lot to take in at once but Naruto," Naruto looks into his violet-blue eyes "if you could save everyone and everything by going into the

past would you, mind you you'd be going to a past where our parents are alive and you'll still be the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and you will have to deal with me and our sister Nayru." "You can..." "Yes but you'll be going back

to just before our third birthday." "Why..." "Because YOU were suppose to kill the Kumo Representative in your one tailed state, you were also suppose to scratch Hinata's mother, added a small trace of Kyuu's red chakra in her system, that would latter save her life."

"...But" "Hm don't worry I'll go back with you." "...Alright do it...wait if Dad doesn't seal the Kyuubi in me who" "One of the sages from the temple that worship Jubi, I personally left him what he'll need to seal Kyuubi into you." "Hehe hey will I become as strong as you?" "No... we'll make you even stronger." "Okay do it." _'I can't wait to see Hinata again.'_ Naruto thinks to himself and hope his brother isn't reading is mind, but Garikku is preoccupied with the task at hand as he starts to gather his chakra the Jubi returns to his body ans starts flipping through hand seals at a blinding speed, and continues to do so for the for the next five minutes until he makes the last seal the millionth one he shouts.

"Temporal Release: Space/time wrap to the past!" then a bright flash of light occurs once the light fades both brothers are gone.

So what do you think? Please read and review. Ja ne.


	2. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolfpackersson09

JAYSEN

Serena6686

shadowrealm818

g1rldraco7

Shadow-Vanear


	3. Black Out

XXX

Attention,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


	4. Source of the problem

The source of the purge has been found. A group of regular FF users, Critics  
>United, will post any story they don't like on their forum. Then they have all<br>their members mass report it until the story is deleted. In their forum they  
>say they hope to cause another purge soon.<br>They are not critics; they are bullies. They do not offer constructive  
>criticism; they flame and poke fun. They like to call stories sh¡tfics, and<br>call authors whose story they got deleted 'immature' and 'likely to b¡tch at  
>them.' They often use heavy sarcasm and condescension in their supposed<br>'constructive criticism.'  
>The head of Critics United has MA sex scenes in her stories.<br>Copy and Paste.  
>Spread the word.<p> 


End file.
